The Angels
by MaleeraLastSeerofSilicarya
Summary: The teacher,the healer,the embraced,the arrant,the noble,the graced,the enlightened,the lionhearted,and the sly.The Angels are the only ones who can save the galaxy from a sith lord who believes he is the only one who can save the galaxy.Inferno Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

"We can't leave this boring old shack for a month!!" a very infuriated 6 year old boy shouted, "This is so stupid!"

"You had to admit, Jacen," his older sister by 5 minutes, grinned, "that was amazing! I can't believe we pulled it off."

"Yeah," the boy said sarcastically, "until the little part where we got caught."

"Well, at least we did what we wanted," the girl said, "and it was really awesome, like really, I mean how many 6 year olds do you know that can steal a ship and sneak past thousands of security systems."

Her brother scowled at her, "But was it really worth it?"

"In the name of the Force!" the girl exclaimed, "did you see the look on mom's face when she found out we stole the Falcon and snuck around Cloud City? Of course it was worth it!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the door slammed.

"Now you did it, Jaina!" their 4 and a half year old brother sighed, "how do you expect them to make us Jedi if you keep pulling stunts like that?!"

"Ani!" the girl, Jaina, exclaimed, " we're only six, well, in your case four, we've got ages until we even become padawans. Besides, it's not like we're going to turn to the dark side for playing jokes like that!"

The boy called Ani sat down on a bed and crossed his arms, "I'm just saying you should be more careful, some of the things you think are just jokes could really be dangerous."

"Oh, come on!" Jaina snorted, "you sound just like mom and uncle Luke. Lighten up a bit! We all know you're scared of the dark side, but seriously, how's a bit of fun going to turn us into Sith lords?"

At this Ani pointedly turned his back on Jaina and stared out of the window overlooking the crowed and busy town of Coruscant.

Silence filled the room.

These three children, the girl, Jaina, her twin brother, Jacen, and their little brother Anakin were the children of two of the most highly respected people in the galaxy, Leia and Han Solo. They were also probably the galaxy most mischievous children, Jaina came up with the main schemes and the others followed. All of them were highly Force sensitive and had a good feel for fixing things. When they put their heads together they could come up with complex plans for sneaking around the galaxy or breaking a few thousand rules. Their latest scheme had been sneaking off to a city they had been strictly forbidden to enter, Cloud City. Jaina, being the avid history lover only because she loved to point out some of the stupid or funny things her parents and grandparents had done, somehow had gotten her hands on a very detailed story about the adventures of her parents, her uncle, her father's wookie, and the two droids. The three had always wondered why they had been forbidden to enter this city in the clouds, so when Jaina found out about the dangerous machinery and not to mention very dark events that had taken place their, she had immediately came up with a plan to get them to Cloud City. It had all worked out beautifully, except they got caught near Coruscant. So now they were under surveillance and stuck in their apartment for a month.

Jaina sighed and sat down at her desk, fiddling with some of the small pieces parts they had gotten from Cloud City that they had managed to smuggle past their parents. Then she straightened up.

"Do you...feel... something?" she asked hesitantly.

Jacen and Anakin looked at her.

"No," they replied.

Jaina could feel something moving towards them, she didn't know what, but it was twisted and complicated.

"You guys," the words caught in her throat as a multicolored haze swept over them. For a second, Jaina felt like she was free falling through nothingness, then, with a slight bump she felt solid ground. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Jacen and Anakin were stumbling to their feet and looking around in wonder. It seemed like they were in a large gray space, it wasn't solid, liquid or gas, and there were other children their, too, looking as confused as the Solo children were.

There was a young boy with light brown hair dressed in a Jedi younglings attire, he had a small light-saber clip to his belt. Jaina wistfully thought of her tiny light-saber that had been taken from her after their explorations of Cloud City, a ragged looking boy with patched clothes of a slave from Tatooine, he had piercing blue eyes, a noble-looking girl with long brown hair and a pretty dress, what looked like a gypsy boy with a huge air of arrogance and a blaster clipped to his belt, a shy looking boy with Tatooine attire was sitting quietly, watching everyone else in awe, and two other girls, both looking like princesses surveyed the scene with hands on their hips. One had pure white hair and then other had dark brown hair. They all looked about the same age

"What is going on?" Jacen muttered under his breath.

"No idea," Jaina replied.

"Hey, does anyone know who brought us all here," the gypsy boy drawled, "because I've got better things to do then hang out with Jedi midgets, Tatooine slave boys, spoiled princesses, and a farm boy."

The other kids frowned at the boy. The princess with the dark hair said coolly, "Does it look like we want to hang out with a filthy gypsy beggar boy?"

The boy snarled at the princess, "I'll show you, your worshipfulness!" and drew his blaster.

"Peace!" a loud voice commanded.

The children fell back.

"Don't not fight amongst each other," the voice advised, "it will only make your atsk harder. Or, it will make you fail, and then the whole galaxy, and even more, shall be lost."

"Task?" Jaina asked, bewildered.

"Yes, your task to confront the most powerful dark lord of the Sith that has ever existed."

"What?" the dark haired princess questioned.

"I am very sorry to say that a new Sith lord had rose to power."

"What's a Sith lord?" the gypsy boy interrupted.

"An evil Jedi," the boy with the light-saber answered.

"Ha!" the gypsy boy laughed, "Jedi are old crackpots who believe in hokey old religions, I'm sure anyone could bring an evil Jedi down."

The others stared at him accusingly.

"Soon," the voice continued, sounding sad, "you shall see that this Sith lord is a real threat."

The gypsy boy snorted at this.

"For I am a afraid," the voice ignored him, "he has learned to unravel time."

Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and the young Jedi gasped.

"Impossible," the Jedi youngling gasped.

"No, not impossible," the voice said, "This is very, very unfortunate, it will wreak havoc if not brought in check. Can you imagine your younger-self popping out of thin air in front of you? Or someone you thought dead? Or your worst enemy whom you though you had killed?"

The young children were silent, even the gypsy boy.

"In order to stop this Sith lord from destroying the galaxy, eleven beings have been chosen to fight back. You, are those eleven beings. One of you shall be the leader, they will be able to travel through time, and control the Force in ways many Grand Jedi Masters have never even dreamed. The rest of you will be able to feel when another older or younger part of you needs help. You will feel their pain, their alarm, everything, and it is your job to make sure that they don't fall to this Sith lord. You must be brave and merciful and completely understand what it means to embrace ones destiny, no matter where it leads.

"You're first mission begins soon, you will find that the Sith lord is trying to change a key point in every times history. Your leader will know what that change is, and how to fix it. Luckily for us, there are only about 14 time periods that are being unraveled. How many have changes, I do not know. You will find, however, that you will know.

"We must hurry, soon it will be too late to fix the changes. I shall appoint the leader and then you shall go on your way."

The children murmured quietly to themselves and each other. Jaina's head was in a whir, a Sith lord had learned to unravel time?! The thought left her shaking, after reading many of her history texts she knew that, that would not be good, all of those evil Sith lords to help the big one.

"Jaina?"

Jaina jumped at the sound of her name. Looking around to see who had called she realized it was the voice.

"Y-yes?" she asked shakily.

"You shall be the leader."

"Me?" Jaina could not quite believe her ears.

"Yes," the voices reply was firm and final.

The others turned to look at her. The two princesses and the gypsy boy seemed to sneer a little at her. Jaina found herself staring back coldly.

"And so your journey begins," the voice said quietly, "Now, your identities will need to stay secret. I can assure everyone that you will find everyone's identity sooner or later, and their destiny, but you may not tell, only at the right time will you find out. Is that clear?"

"Yes," was the dull reply.

"Good, now fly! You are the present, past, and future's only hope!"

"But how are we supposed to get to where ever we're going?" Jaina cried.

"You will find that you already know," was the reply.

And then the voice was gone.

Jaina took a deep breath, "Ok, everyone gather around me."

They stared.

"You heard whoever that was!" she exclaimed, "I know what to do. Now we've got to go!"

"You actually believed it?" the dark haired princess asked.

"Yes!" Jaina said, "I did. I feel it was right."

"Me too," the Jedi youngling said.

"And so did I," Jacen added.

"Me, too." Anakin put in.

"Well we don't," the gypsy boy said.

"Can't we just see? Please!" Jaina begged, she felt so sure that the voice had been telling the truth.

"We don't even know you," the raven haired princess pointed out, "for all we know you could lead us to our deaths."

Jaina frowned. These people had to accept their destiny, either that or she'd have to force it upon them.

"Well," Jaina said, " if you refuse to accept your destiny, then you'll have to have it forced upon you."

Under her breath Jaina muttered to Jacen Anakin, and the Jedi youngling, "Grab them all and make sure we are all touching in some way."

They looked at her, but then obliged.

"Let me see you try!" the gypsy boy challenged, and then let out an angry grunt as Jacen grabbed his hand and then the dark haired princess's whom Anakin grabbed by the other hand and then took the white haired princess's hand, too. The Jedi youngling grabbed the two other boys and took Jaina's hand, she reached over and snatched the gypsy boy's hand and motioned for Jacen to hold the white haird princess's hand, too. Then she yanked at the Force, she felt time slip from under her feet, then a feeling of falling, next an impact as they hit the ground in a room aboard a ship over looking a blue, green planet.

Jaina realized with a jolt that it was Naboo, her grandmothers home-world. The she saw though a window that two hooded men were standing in a room next to them. They removed their hoods and with a bigger jolt Jaina recognized them. It was Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi meaning that she was so far back in time that her parents weren't even born. This was the Old Republic and she could feel the wrongness everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very sorry for not explaining this before, but saying that it was 11 o'clock at night and I was very tired when I wrote the first chapter I forgot to add some things about the story. I have never read any Legacy of the Force or Young Jedi Knights books, so the information might be a little inaccurate. Thank God for Wookiepedia or I'd be clueless. Also, I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. So sad.

**Chapter Two**

By the time the others had come to understand what had happened several moments had past. When they did, however, see that Jaina had managed to take them out of that grey world everyone looked astounded, a few looked furious.

"No way!" Jacen exclaimed as he recognized Qui-Gon and Obi-wan from the holographs Jaina had shown him.

"Master Jinn!" their young Jedi friend cried in disbelief.

"So you know him?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I know him!" was the answer, "he's one of the greatest Jedi, even though he doesn't agree with anything the Council says."

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all looked at each other. If this boy knew about Qui-Gon then he had to have come from way far back in time. It looked like their little group had people from many different times.

"What the-!" the gypsy boy growled, "What did you do?! Send us back!"

"No," Jaina said smugly, "not until we're done with our duty."

"I have no duty!" he snapped back, "I didn't agree to this!"

"Sooner or later you'll have to," Jaina replied cooly, "Now shut up or everyone on this ship will know we're here."

Glowering at her, the arrogant boy didn't continue the argument.

"Where are we?" the quiet Tatooine boy asked.

"That's Naboo!" the noble looking girl exclaimed, "why are all of these ships here? It looks like a... blockade."

"Yeah," Jaina said hesitantly, "it's a blockade."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Well," Jaina began, "it's a long story, but I'll try and keep it short. Basically, these ships are part of an organization called the Trade Federation. They want to control a planet or two for their own purposes, so they're attacking Naboo because it's small and doesn't have a big army to defend themselves with."

"That's illegal!" the girl sneered.

"Yeah," Jaina agreed, "but the Senate's so slow to react it doesn't really matter."

"That's stupid! And very unfair."

"Life's stupid and very unfair," Jaina replied.

The girl frowned at her.

"Any ideas as to what this Sith lord will be changing?" the Jedi youngling questioned.

Jaina shook her head, "Let's watch a bit of what's happening. I think I'll be able to know if something's wrong."

"Great," the gypsy boy hissed, "waiting. Can't we just fight this evil Jedi head on?"

"It's a Sith lord," the Jedi boy frowned, "I only said evil Jedi so you'd get the idea."

"Fine," the gypsy boy spat, "Sith lord. Whatever!"

"Thank you!" the Jedi boy breathed.

"If everyone keeps up this bickering everyone in the future, past, and present is as good as dead!" Jaina snapped, "we've got to be a team if we're going to do this."

"Jeez your leadership-fulness!" the arrogant boy sneered, "you sound like a lame school teacher."

"Shut it!" Jaina hissed.

Then, without thinking about it, Jaina reached for her lightsaber, but instead of grasping empty air, her hand came in contact with the hilt of a real lightsaber, not one of the small ones for younglings. She lit it in amazement, the blade shimmering purple over her face. The other Jedi children looked down at their belts, sure enough, real lightsabers were there. Jacen's was a striking green and Anakin's and the Jedi youngling's an electric blue. The other children looked down at their belts, three had sleek blasters, they were: the arrogant gypsy boy, the noble girl, and the white haired princess. The other three looked in shock at the lightsabers clipped to their belt.

"This... this is a Jedi's weapon!" the Tatooine slave stuttered, igniting his blue blade.

"I'm not a Jedi!" the raven haired princess said, but she sounded unsure as her brilliant blue blade glowed to life.

The quiet Tatooine boy just stared at his green blade in deep awe.

Jaina grinned, "I've always wanted one of these!"

"Blasters are-" the gypsy boy began, but was cut off by Anakin.

"Hey, look! Those two men are moving"

Jaina spun around, "We've got to follow. Come on!"

Without a word she lead the 9 children out of their room to the other, making sure to stay out of Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's sight. They all jumped when bright lasers shot across the room, old-fashioned battle droids were shooting at the two Jedi, who easily brought them all down. Qui-Gon was using his lightsaber to melt a door when three shielded droids came. The two Jedi ran out of the line of fire and into a ventilation shaft.

"I know this isn't the best time for questions," the young Jedi whispered, "but I was wondering, who is the Jedi with Master Jinn?"

"That's his padawan," Jaina whispered back, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A dull _thunk _made Jaina turn around. The young Jedi seemed to have hit his head on the low ceiling of the ventilation shaft.

"You're joking," he said hoarsely and a little louder then was wise.

"Shhhh!" Jaina hissed, "Of course I'm not joking. What would make you think that?"

"I'm..." he stopped.

"You're what?" Jaina snapped, getting impatient.

"_I'm _Obi-Wan Kenobi." the Jedi youngling managed to say.

Jaina turned around., open mouthed, "No way."

"Well, that makes sense," Jacen pointed out, "We must all be from different time periods. I mean what were you expecting, Jaina? Those oafs they call Jedi younglings back home?"

"Their not all oafs," Jaina protested.

"Ooooh!" Jacen and Anakin laughed, "Jaina is in loooove!"

Jaina blushed furiously, "Am not!! I'm just saying most of them are smarter then you give them credit for."

"Whatever," Jacen rolled his eyes, " _I'm _just saying it makes sense."

Jaina nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

The young Obi-Wan was looking at them with a slightly opened mouth.

Jaina smiled at him, "Ok, I believe you."

Obi-Wan looked relived.

"Let's keep going," Jaina said, turning to face the end of the ventilation shaft, "At least that one secret we now know, now we've got a million more to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I decided to cut out the white haired princess, she doesn't really go along with the others. I really don't feel like deleting the other chapters, and since she didn't do anything major it's not really that big a deal.

Jaina peeked her head out from behind a large pillar as the two Jedi she and her group had been following leapt off a stone walkway in front of several battle droids surrounding a group of noble looking people, lightsabers ignited. The battle was short, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly introduced themselves after the droids had been demolished. The young girl in the middle of the group told the Jedi she was Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo.

"You have got to be kidding me," a voice muttered behind Jaina, the young girl turned around.

The girl who Jaina thought had looked very noble was shaking her head in disbelief. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Queen?" she asked.

"So?" The raven haired princess shrugged.

Jaina shook her head smiling, knowing why the girl was looking so astonished.

"I'm-" the girl began.

"Padme Amidala." Jaina finished for her.

"Yeah," the young Padme said, "but queen?"

"Another identity uncovered," Jaina sighed, "come on, let's follow."

The young children followed the two Jedi and the queen.

Jaina felt the tension crackling through the small empty storage room next to the Queen's room on the sleek starship they were in as they made a mad dash through the blockade surrounding Naboo. Jaina prepared herself for the large blast that would disable the hyperdrive. It never came. Not a single blast was fired at the ship. Jaina's heart sped up. They were trying to stop them from landing on Tatooine and finding Anakin Skywalker.

"We've gotta disable it ourselves." Jaina muttered.

"Disable what?" Jacen inquired.

"The hyperdrive stupid," Jaina said scornfully, "haven't you ever picked watched a history holo?"

"No, only you're insane enough to do that." Jacen teased.

Jaina stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, technically a blast was supposed to disable the hyperdrive, that made them have to stop on a planet for repairs, that was Tatooine-" she glanced around at the other children- "you know what was there. Now see why we've got to disable it?"

"Ohhhhh!" Jacen's and Anakin's eyes widened, finally understanding.

"Will anyone tell us what is going on?!" the ragged gypsy boy exclaimed.

"Watch and learn." Jaina smirked, she was beginning to guess who he was.

The eldest Solo child quietly slipped out of the storage room and snuck along a the narrow corridors of the ship. She looked behind her and saw only Jacen, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and the young Tatooine slave follow.

Not wanting to cause a scene she whispered, "Stay behind, if the others don't want to come I won't make them. This is something I can do myself."

They nodded and turned back.

With a sly hiss Jaina crept to the room where all of the parts of the ship were kept. Jaina ignited her lightsaber and hacked at the hyperdrive. Several sparks flew for a few minutes but then the hyperdrive sputtered and died. With a smile of satisfaction Jaina slunked back to the storage room. As she went passed the cockpit she heard Ric Olie say, "Impossible! The hyperdrive just died!"

"Success!" Jaina smiled as she slid into the storage room.

In the other room Jaina heard the Queen, Ric, and the two Jedi discussing where to get repairs.

"So the point of that was what?" Padme asked.

"To get us too..." Jaina began.

"Tatooine." Padme the Queen finalized in the other room behind them.

Soon the ship was put into a descent and with a slight bumb they landed. Outside, Jaina knew it was a barren desert waste land. Tatooine, the home planet of her grandfather.


End file.
